


Runaway Hero

by SketchyWritingKing



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Other, get ready for a butt load of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyWritingKing/pseuds/SketchyWritingKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro has given up on SFIT, Bot battling and even his own life since Tadashi is no longer around to save him on his moped. The only best option for himself is to runaway from the Lucky Cat Cafe and into the dangerous streets of San Fransokyo. But who will be there to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a drabble me and a certain crab talked about. Plus this is my first time publishing such a story without it making it sound like a script. Have at it guys.

Hiro was done with SFIT, with bot battling and honestly? Life as well.

He packed a few clothes, Megabot in case he needed money, gummy bears for nights he couldn't get food and a photo of him, Tadashi and Aunt Cass when they went to the Golden Gate Bridge. God knows how long Hiro would be away but he either needed to think about life without his big brother or jump off the Golden Gate Bridge to be with his mom, dad and brother. He wrote a letter saying he needed to be alone and that he loves his Aunty Cass and thankful about everything she has done being an awesome guardian before leaving the Lucky Cat Café.

It was a harsh, cold storm as Hiro walked through the lit up city of the night, not caring how cold he was, how drenched he was or how far he has walked. He didn't even care how dangerous San Fransokyo was at night what with the recent kidnappings and crimes. Though he had his Megabot but who knows if that’s going to be any help in a dire situation.  
As time passed when he entered the shady side of San Fransokyo (what with the blinding light saying ‘hey! Come inside to drink and watch naked girls dance on poles!’), Hiro felt he was being followed or watched and felt really insecure. He should’ve been used to the streets but now that his big brother is not here to save him on his moped, he has every right to feel like a lost five year old in a shopping mall. Hiro quickened his pace and that’s when he heard large footsteps behind him. He could tell three guys or girls or whatever were following him the whole way and when Hiro turned a corner, he bolted climbing over a wired fence to get to the other side and kept running from god knows who’s chasing him.

He kept running. He didn’t know if anyone is chasing him whether it was the cops or Tadashi’s friends coming after him or some paedophile stalker but he needed to feel safe again back when Tadashi saved him from Yama and his thugs from that one bot battle back then. He wanted to feel like Tadashi’s presence is always with him. Alas, he turned the wrong corner and hit a dead end. He could hear the footsteps and chuckling getting louder and louder until it showed three large men, all who Hiro remembered from that bot battle. Yama’s thugs must’ve seen him and wanted to finish what they started.

Hiro backed up the wall like a scared kitten, even pulling out Megabot only to be jerked away from him and thrown to the other thug. “H-Hey! Give it ba—argh!” Hiro cried as he was shoved against the wall. The man snickered. “Why should we after your little trick huh short stuff?” He growled, shoving Hiro more against the wall. Another behind him yelled out ‘Where’s your big bro and his stupid moped now?!’ and the third man snickered. This made Hiro, although really wished he didn’t at this time, sob as his life flashed before him. The three of them bellowed in laughter but was silenced when they heard a booming ‘HEY!’. The men jumped, even Hiro.

“Hey boss! It’s that kid Hiro! You wanna settle the score or---“ The man that held Hiro against the wall was shoved away. It was Yama himself, glaring down at the whimpering and sobbing Hiro. He was wearing that kind of clothing style that someone in the Mafia would wear. It looked good on him really. “Kid started crying like a baby. Come on boss this is the only chance we can---“ Yama turned around and glared at him. “Koshito that was SIX MONTHS AGO. Jesus fuck, you’d think I’d hold a grudge for that long?!” Yama growled which made the man, Koshito, back up and flinch. “N-No boss…” He whined as he backed away from Yama. 

Yama then turned his attention back to Hiro who was on the ground, soaking wet and sobbing. Yama knelt down to his level and held out his large hand. “Need help getting up?” He asked. Hiro winced as Yama moved his hand towards him. Seeing it was an offering hand, Hiro took Yama’s large hand to get up. Hiro hung his head to avoid eye contact from his nemesis. “Hey you’re not in trouble here kiddo. You alright? Did my men rough ya up?” He asked, one large hand on Hiro’s right shoulder. But still, Hiro remained quiet with sounds of sniffling of snot and whimpers. Yama sighed and brought Hiro against his large stomach. Hiro blinked in confusion and shock. “Look, how about I treat ya with some ramen noodles huh? I know a really good place. We can also dry off there so you won’t catch a cold.” He offered. Hiro thought about it and nodded. Yama smiled and kept Hiro under his large jacket. “Meet you back at the place. Gotta keep the kid warm.” He said to his men as they moved out of his way. Hiro was tempted to stick out his tongue but it seemed to be not worth it.

“Kichiko’s Ramen Souper Bowl?” Hiro said as the two stood outside the small ramen shop. “Yeah, their Rainy Day Beef Bowl is the best. Come on, I’ll pay.” Yama said as he shoved Hiro in and grabbed a seat on the counter. It was quiet, not that many people around save for the drunk man in the corner sleeping and the chefs cooking away. “Maroki! One Rainy Day Beef Bowl and a Pick Me Up Ramen Bowl for the kiddo please!” Yama hollered and the chef nodded as he cooked away. A young girl walked up to the two and got Sake for Yama and a jar of water and a cup for Hiro. Hiro said thanks to the young girl and the girl blushed and nodded, walking away. “Heh, you little Casanova~” Yama chuckled which only brought a small smile from Hiro.

“Sigh…You know I always wanted to open up my own Ramen shop with the Fujitas. ‘Yamas Rama-Ramen Shop’! That’s what I’d call it! I’ll even get my mom making her famous ramen soup there!” Yama said as the two awaited their bowls. Hiro nodded along as he drank his water. “Hey maybe I can get you to work there Aye? Earn some cash, maybe get an apprenticeship as a cook!” Yama offered but Hiro silently nodded along. Yama sighed. There was nothing coming out of this kid.  
The chef slid the two hot steaming bowls. The Rainy Day Beef Bowl looked like a mountain of beef strips with rice at the bottom. It had spring onions to top it off. Hiro’s order looked like a normal everyday Ramen bowl but with a message saying ‘smile!’ and had extra everything. “…Thanks Yama…” Hiro said before snapping the wooden chopsticks in half and saying ‘Itadakimasu’ before slurping up the hot noodles.

The two quietly ate their food as the chef started to clean up. Yama felt something was bothering the kid. Maybe he should ask why he ran off. Though that might set off things into the wrong course. But its worth a shot. “Say Hiro…If you don’t mind me asking…Why did you run form home? You’re welcome to not tell me.” Yama asked. He hoped to get an answer out of Hiro. Hiro sat silently as he stopped eating. His hand began to shake and his lip quivering. Yama thought it was a bad idea and decided to leave it alone until Hiro sobbed. “…Yama I’m done…Done with everything…God, I just can’t function properly without my big bro around…He was my anchor, the one that pulled me out of trouble…The one who never gave up on me…” Hiro stated. Yama was a bit confused. “…Why did my brother have to run into that damn fire…Fuck him for thinking of other people BUT NOT ME!” Hiro yelled as he slammed his fists on the counter. This made Yama and the chef jump. “Sniff…I just wanted me and my brother to come home, have some of Aunt Cass’s hot wings and go to SFIT together…BUT NO! HE HAD TO RUN INTO THAT STUPID FIRE TO SAVE CALLAGHAN’S ASS…” He sobbed hard and cried over his hot soup. Yama’s brain then clicked. That guy on the moped, Hiro’s brother, died in that very fire on the news. Yama felt really bad for bringing this up and patted Hiro’s back.

Yama rubbed Hiro’s rising back as he sobbed over his soup. “Yama…I’m fucking done…I just want to end my life…be with my brother and mom a-and dad…” Hiro sobbed. Yama sighed and moved Hiro’s head to meet with his eyes. “I’ll tell you this. I lost my father when he was trying to protect us. Sure, I felt like I wanted to end my life and thought that he only thought of others and not his loved one’s or himself. But then I thought to myself ‘wouldn’t that make me selfish if I jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge?’ See, if you killed yourself, Cass would be devastated and thinks ‘what a horrible aunt I am’. Hiro, I know its hard to move on when a loved one has passed but maybe it would put them at ease if they saw you having a happy life. Put that big brai of yours into gear Hiro. You’re smart. Heck you beat me! A Sumo Wrestler has-been who’s turned to bot battling and won five years in a row! So come on Hiro, chin up alright? Can ya do that for me kid?” Yama asked with a soft chubby smile. This made Hiro feel so much better in a weird way, being comforted by his nemesis. He hugged Yama (which caught Yama off guard) and smiled, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Thank you so…So much Yama…I owe ya one.” and Hiro went back to finishing his soup bowl. Yama smiled, feeling good after helping Hiro from going suicidal.

The two finished up (Hiro astonished that a large man as himself could finish that mountain of beef strips) and left the store as it closed up. Yama gave Hiro a piggy back and draped him over with his jacket, which smelled like cologne, as the two headed to the Lucky Cat Café.

Cass was pacing around the café, a half-eaten donut from Krispy Kreme in hand as she worried what has happened to her son. She called up Tadashi’s friends to search for him and called Gerson at the police station. “Oh god Maemi I’m SUCH A HORRIBLE AUNT AGH WHERE DID I GO SO WRONG!! I shouuld’ve went out with that guy you set me up with! God dammit!” She said to herself as she stuffed a jam donut into her mouth. She stopped pacing when she heard the jingling of the door bell. Cass turned around to find a very large man drenched from the storm and Hiro’s head popping out from under his jacket. “Hey Aunt Cass…” He waved as he was put down from Yama.

Aunt Cass ran to him and kissed Hiro’s face over and over. “A-Are you ok? Are you hurt? Any broken bones?” She asked in a sweet tone. Hiro smiled at the soft comfort. “No Aunt Cass I’m fi—YOW!!” Hiro cried as his ear was being pulled harshly. “Then what were YOU THINKING YOU KNUCKLE HEAD! This is like the bot battle from six months ago! Oh god Hiro I was so, SO WORRIED about you! If you got hurt out there…OR WORSE, I would’ve hung myself!” She cried as she hugged her drenched nephew. “A-Aunt Cass I’m sorry…It was selfish of me to run away. I’m so, so sorry…” Hiro sobbed as he hugged his loving Aunt back. Yama smiled in the back as the two hugged it out.

Aunt Cass pulled away from Hiro and turned her attention to Yama. “And I take it you found him?” She asked. Yama took off his fedora and nodded. “Poor kid was sleeping next to a garbage dump. Took him to get some warm noodles and talk about why he ran away. Rest assured he won’t be doing it again I hope.” Yama explained, white lying the story a bit. Cass sighed with relief that Hiro didn’t run into any trouble. “And you’re…?” Yama flustered a bit until Hiro stepped in. “He’s the guy at the bot battle but he stopped some guys from kidnapping to save me when I was sleeping next to said garbage dump.” And Yama nodded along. Aunt Cass was squinting at Yama, mostly because he wanted to hurt Hiro back then but smiled. “Well then Yama. I thank you for bringing my baby nephew home.” She said. “Anytime ma’am. Here’s my contact in case Hiro runs off again.” He said handing his phone number before slipping on his jacket and fedora and walking out. Aunt Cass and Hiro waved goodbye to Yama before Cass shoved Hiro upstairs and pulling off his drenched clothes and wrapping him up in three blankets to keep him warm. She then moved to the kitchen to make soup and call up Tadashi’s friends that Hiro is home.

The next Day, Yama was called in to babysit Hiro whilst Cass was working because Hiro caught a cold. She wanted Yama to spend time with him whilst also making sure he doesn't run off again. Yama chuckled that the fact Hiro caught a cold as the two watched movies and ate gummy bears all day.  
End


End file.
